


Day Seven: Reflective

by sparrowhaven



Series: Final Fantasy 14 Writing Challenge March 2021 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Dual WoL AU, Echo musings, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Short but then again so is she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowhaven/pseuds/sparrowhaven
Summary: Krile has a lot of time to think back on things.
Series: Final Fantasy 14 Writing Challenge March 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190222





	Day Seven: Reflective

Krile tried not to make a habit of thinking too hard about the whispers of the soul that she heard via her gift of the Echo. What someone thought in the safety of their own head did not necessarily reflect would one _would_ do in any given circumstance. A lesson hard learned from years of honing her abilities. 

That being said, there wasn’t much else she could do while waiting to hear the results of whatever was going to happen at Ala Mhigo. Even had she been conscious while the others were discussing the plans for the assault, Krile would’ve been told to stay behind. She was still recovering from the experiments that the Garleans had performed on her, she would have been told, bedrest was what she needed most and there were plenty of healers for the front lines. Besides which, the Warriors of Light would be leading the charge and taking the fight straight to the source of the problem. All of the other members of the army would be dealing with his lackeys while the two faced off against…

The thought of Zenos yae Galvus and his dispassionate ruthlessness that had been described to her forced Krile to grip the sheets of the bed she lay in and steer her mind back to relatively safer waters. What whisperings was she going to reexamine again? 

Ah yes, the Warriors of Light themselves. 

Like most sane people, Roger and Lara’s youth had caught her by surprise when she first met them in Idyllshire. Certainly she’d had to deal with the trials and tribulations of helping raise Alphinaud in the Studium (though he would _never_ describe the experience like that), but this was far different. The Leveilleurs had their family’s name and grandfather’s legacy to live up to. Lara and Roger, only about a year older than the twins, had come from far more humble backgrounds. 

And yet in them Krile had heard nearly identical whisperings from within them. Desires to protect, to help, to fight if needs must, for the sakes of those they cared for. Their outward voices differed, but their inner ones sang the same tune at different times. She had been–as she was now–reminded of the great halls of the Studium. A clever quirk of engineering made a few of the halls a great source of levity for younger students. Often a small group or some individuals would make their way to these specific spaces and shout absurd things for all and sundry to hear. The walls could build even a whisper into a shout with the power of the normal sort of echo, and last and would last until long after the students had been chased away by staff.

She couldn’t help but snort at the irony. The souls of Lara and Roger–possessed of the more supernatural capitalized Echo as they were–also reflected off of each other, creating a more unusual but still lowercase kind of echo between each other. How strange that they were from different parts of the world and yet were more in tune with each other than even Alphinaud and Alisaie were. Almost as if they were siblings themselves. 

Krile’s eyes started to drift closed as her thoughts spiraled off into the recesses of her mind. The Warriors of Light certainly acted like they were related. In most people that were that close to each other, she would have wondered within earshot if they were romantically inclined. In all of her time knowing Roger and Lara, however, she hadn’t had even an impulse to _teas_ * such a thing. 

It would’ve felt wrong, her tired mind concluded. They’d had a crisis of _gift hunting_ over missing their shared _nameday_ for Hydaelyn’s sake. Alphinaud had told Alisaie and herself about it. Nothing in his description had any hint that there was any ulterior motives behind it. Not that either Lara or Roger seemed the type to use gifts to curry favor with people in the first place. They both just naturally befriended people. They’d even befriended _each other_ the instant they’d met and had an Echo vision of each other. Krile remembered that from one of the older reports she’d read. Almost like they’d recognized each other…

Her light blue eyes opened wide, her tiredness temporarily forgotten with the revelation. 

Roger Briden and Lara Marner _were_ siblings. Considering their shared nameday, they were _twins_ in fact. They must have been separated after the events of Carteneau though the implications of how young they had to have been at the time left her breathless. 

And now Krile had to figure out just when and how to tell them, much less anyone else.

So much for bedrest.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the reason why the Dual WoL and the Twin Azem AUs are actually the same AU. 
> 
> Listen I don't make up the rules for this challenge */utter lies* but stories wanna go where stories wanna go what can I tell you.


End file.
